


Что может пойти не так?

by KisVani



Series: Погода [5]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e04 Monsoon, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Злоумышленники из серии 4x04 "Monsoon" готовятся к вылазке. Они даже не подозревают, что ждет их впереди</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что может пойти не так?

Никто из его ребят не сомневается, ну, разве что Тайлер. Но и то: не потому что они идут на дело, а потому что его присутствие на месте необходимо.  
  
— Подставляться под пули, – говорит он, не переставая щелкать по клавишам, – я мог бы и в армии.  
— Какие пули? – спрашивает Крейг. – Поверь мне, богатенькие предпочтут заплатить миллионы, только бы никто не прострелил их драгоценные головы. На нас прольется дождь из денег, Тайлер, стоит нам навести пушку.  
  
Их техник хмурится, но больше ничего не говорит. Тайлер неплохой парень, только паникер. В его досье не значит ничего хорошего, как и в досье всех остальных, но, похоже, в прошлом с ним случилось что-то такое, что оставило значительно более серьезный след, чем у той же Николлс. Хотя, конечно, ее неуравновешенность и привычка бить, прежде чем думать – тоже показатель не самой счастливой судьбы.  
  
Крейг Бун болеет за своих, он далек от того, чтоб считать себя их отцом или нечто подобное, но зла ребятам не желает. Если разобраться, то человечество задолжало им всем и немало. Для основного населения планеты всегда находится самый крайний: слишком другой, слишком скрытный, слишком сильный. Люди или пытаются не замечать, или бросаются убивать, тех, кто не похож на них. Или, как в случае ребят Буна, их используют в горячих точках, а потом выбрасывают, как мусор, не озаботившись даже отблагодарить.  
  
Когда же они ограбят парочку магнатов, просто купающихся в деньгах, будет восстановлена своего рода справедливость.  
  
— Дождь из денег, – говорит Николлс, – это неплохо.  
  
Крейг не хочет знать, что именно она смешала в стакане, чтоб получить сине-коричневую жижу с запахом, от которого першит в горле.  
  
— Господи, не говори, что собралась это пить, – говорит Крейг.  
— Она будет полоскать горло, – отвечает за нее Тайлер, – чтоб голос был чище и звонче.  
  
Николлс дает ему подзатыльник и уходит, прихватив с собой стакан.  
  
— Дождь из денег, – бурчит Тайлер, – я прям не знаю, что может пойти не так.  
— Все пройдет отлично, – уверяет его Крейг.  
  
До их вылета на остров возле берегов Африки остается меньше часа.


End file.
